A large number of communication systems have been developed that are utilized extensively to send and receive data. Such systems generally include conventional landline telephone systems, wireless communication systems and electronic messaging (i.e., e-mail) systems. These systems, particularly the wireless communication and e-mail systems, have allowed people to greatly increase mobility, while still being able to access such communication systems for receiving or sending data.
E-mail systems and associated protocols are often utilized to facilitate communication between two users of a network or e-mail system. Each user possesses a unique network address, which may be utilized for routing and identification purposes with respect to delivering an e-mail message from one user (a “sender”) to another user (a “recipient”) on the network. Such e-mail systems are extremely powerful tools, but still have some drawbacks and limitations. Typical e-mail systems do not provide updates or alerts to users associated with a particular e-mail thread, if needed. For example, a user's own personal computer may be configured to alert the user when an e-mail message is received. However, many users log in only periodically to check for e-mail messages. Thus, if an important e-mail message arrives while the user is not logged in or is away (e.g., on vacation) from his or her personal computer terminal, the user may not be aware of such updates.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and/or system that is capable of providing a cell phone subscription for e-mail threads. A need also exists for a method for providing easy and quick access with respect to the transmission of important e-mail updates to a mobile device.